harry_potter_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Haylee Clearwater
Please Answer The Following Questions to detirmine your house. There is no re-sorting! Please answer all questions and don't leave ANY of them blank unless instructed to do so for various reasons. Use Bold to highlight you answer on the multiple choice questions. What kinda of magic are you interested in? #Healing Magic #Defensive Magic #'Conjuring Magic' #Hexes/Jinxes Your favorite hobby? #Hanging with friends #'Sports' #Reading #Electronics/Texting Which of the Three Deathly Hallows would you choose? #None #The Ressurection Stone #'The Invisibility Cloak' #The Elder Wand How do you choose your friend? #The kindest, the most honest people who I know I can trust. #'Those who prove themselves to loyal and detirmined, always stand by my side even when things get rough' #Those who stick with me the longest and prove themselves a friend time and time again. #Those who are popular and/or improtant in school. You have to surround yourself with the cool kids right? Whats your favorite magical creature? #Unicorn #Dragon #'Thestral' #Baskalik Whats Your Characters Blood-Status? #Pure-Blood #Half-Blood #'Muggle-Born' Gender #Male #'Female' Part Two This is where you tell us a bit about your character. This can decide where you go as much as the quiz say as if theres a tie its broken using your info below and such. Despite your result on the quiz this is what really chooses your house. Describe Your Characters History Below (At least 5 sentences): Haylee grew up in a family of 5 with two older brothers. It was a very loving and encouraging family and the two brothers adored their younger sister almost as much as her their parents. Haylee did very well in sports being extremly athletic and detirmined while having high grades and being into a advanced gifted program. However one day her near perfect life changed. The da she began to use magic at around 5. It was accidental stuff of course. She would beg her mom for a cookie and when her mother wouldn't give her one it floated down from the hgih shelf in to a surprised Haylee's hand. At first her brothers found this amazing and played with their sister interesting of seeing more of what they could only describe as magic as did her parents who were quiet proud. But as Haylee grew her family began to turn on her. Her parents had all but decided Haylee was a freak and whatever she could do was far from right, while her older brothers became overcome with jealousy for the magic that Haylee contained and so Haylee was near shunned from the family. Once the Hogwarts acceptance letter arrvied Haylee's Family pratcially shoved her out the door and Haylee left without a glance back though still feeling very hurt and betrayed by the people of whom she thought could be trusted. Describe Your Characters Personallity Below (At leats 3 sentences): Haylee is very athletic and competitive, always there to win. And detirmined to the point where giving up is laughable. She is very smart and was moved into an advanced gifted program. Haylee has always been fun loving and the best way she know's to make friends is to crack some jokes and get some laughs going. She can sometimes be rather sullen, overly competitive, and to forgivving of other peoples wrongs but she's a good person to know as she is loyal to the core and always repays her favors no matter the cost. Describe Your Characters Appearance Below (At least 3 sentences): Haylee is a bit below average height and extremly skinny with long flowing blonde hair that falls in waves down her back and long scrawny legs. Her skin is very pale which brings out her bright green eyes with gold flecks and ruby red lips that are always curved in a playful smile. Anything Else Of Note: Poor. Dreams Of Playing Quidittch now that she has heard about it. Special You may have a Special Ability OR be a Half Breed OR Have A Special Item. ' Choose Which One By Bolding your choice #'Special Ability #Half Breed #Special Item What Special Ability/Item/Breed are you? Seer Admins Will Post Results Here or Tell You What Must Be Changed. ? Category:Sorted2